Beneath The Waves
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: Someone has murdered Missy's sister in hard cold blood. While in search Missy comes across two attractive men, hunters. Will and can they help her? What secrets will be unfolded? (R&R Read and Review)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my readers! So I am back with another story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

 **Title:** _Beneath The Waves_

 **By:** _bluebutterfly2006_

 **Genre:** _Romance, Mystery, Suspense, Drama._

 **Rated** : _M_

 **Warning:** ** _Sexual Content!_**

 **Fandoms** : _TV Show, Supernatural_

 **Note** : Also, if there is any corrections you want to share, please send me a message. That a way I can fix them for the future readers-Thank you!

 **Recap Of Summary:** _Someone has murdered Missy's sister in hard cold blood. Now, she is in search of who is responsible. Missy must join in a place where she only imagine in ways of being apart of._

 _Missy comes across two very attractive men; hunters. Can and will they possibly help her? Or is she in over her head? What else will she find on her journey? What secrets will be unfold?_

 **Beneath The Waves**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ***Chapter 1***

Sam and Dean had arrived at the dock. Where an anonymous tip was given to them that something very abnormal had happened there. Dean put the Impala in parked. Then, he glanced over at his brother, Sam.

"You ready?" Dean asked, as he checked his gun.

"Yep." Sam answered, as he mocked Dean's man oeuvre, but with his gun.

They both exited the car, and headed out.

Missy noticed the setting sun. Darkness would soon appeared. She needed to find a safe place. She felt weak, dried out, disorient, and mostly lost.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself.

Missy tried to raised up, but couldn't, for a sudden burst of pain underneath her ribs ceased her. In a flash, she remembered what happened. Missy had ran away from the person that had stabbed her. Next, she had climbed into this rowing boat to hide.

Missy had found the person responiable for her sister's tragic death. She had made the mistake by confronting the person in her maid form; instead in her human figure. Now, the killer would be looking for her underwater as well.

"DAMN IT!" She swore to herself.

Suddenly, Missy heard noises. It was like some kind of motor, followed by doors slamming shut. Missy glanced down at herself in nothing, but her tail and her clam bra.

"Shit!" Missy said between clenth teeth.

She quickly searched for a cover up, but found nothing on the boat. Then, Missy glimpsed on top of the landing pier. There laid an old sail cover, she instantly grabbed it. In doing so, made her winced and it also created a splashing movement. Missy rapidly wrapped it around herself. She checked her tail, it still some what visible with the extra-so clothing.

"OH- NOOO!" Missy whispered, as she continued to dry her tail in a zippy motion. Just knowing, it was too late to head back into the water.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean, and wondered if they both saw the same thing.

In a swift run, they preceded to the end of the dock. The view before them was an old fishing boat with a confused, scared, half-clothed woman inside. Dean spotted her first and tapped on Sam's shoulder for him to see . It was clearly the woman had been through something; tis a mystery of what.

Dean jumped into the small boat, catching himself as it rocked backwards and forwards.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean cursed outloud.

The woman stared at him, while the boat came to a hault and he gave up his hands as defeat.

"You alright, Mis?" Dean asked.

Missy nodded, "Yes." Their eyes locked at one another. Neither one didn't know why the other was entranced by the other.

Dean acknowledged her wet long brunnette hair, hazel eyes, plumb red lips and a frightened smile.

Missy didn't know who this man was, or if he was connected to the murder. She would have to be careful, but his handsome face and deep hazel green eyes captive her. She noticed his short style hair, unshaven patches on his cheeks and neck. The man wore a light jacket, blue jeans and boots.

Meanwhile, Sam was waiting and looked at the sides of the docks. He did a double take at the water, there was a trail of red substance floating on the surface. It was very noticeable at first, but it began to vanished.

"What's your name?" Dean asked the woman.

"Missy. Yours?" Missy questioned.

"Dean. Here, let me help you." He said, and before Missy could stopped him. Dean had pulled her up in his strong arms, not knowing her injury. Missy cried out and slumped over in his arms.

"Missy, what's the matter? Did I hurt you?" Dean inquired, worried.

"Oh, you didn't. It's...Well..-" Missy spoke in a raspy voice.

Missy placed a hand on her wound, which Dean followed her motion. He took her hand off to see blood still soaking through her type of clothing she wore. 'She might need stitches! This woman needs his-their help!' Dean thought.

Missy wanted to brush away his hand and tell him to leave her alone, but their was just something about him, his touch. She didn't know how, but she knew she could trust him. Missy glazed up at him, as he return to her a concerned expression.

"It'll be okay." Dean said softly and calmy. Next, he shouted, "SAM!"

As his name being called out, an tall man with much longer hair, and similiar type of clothing as Dean stood before them.

"Missy, this is my brother, Sam. Sam this is Missy. She needs our help."

"Nice to meet you!" Sam replied to her as she nodded back to him.

"Missy is hurt and needs medical help!" Dean said, as he lifted her up, carefully. So, she could placed her footing on the board's edge. Sam escorted her with gentleness, until she could retrieve her balance. By putting one pressure to each foot, which shown was hard for her do.

"You sure, you can walk?" Dean asked, as he then caught himself from jumping up from the boat.

"Yeah." Missy replied, husky.

Missy hesitated at times while in Sam's hold as they continue to step away. Yeah, she'd walked on shore before, but never in the arms of a human man. Soon, they came to a long, black shiny car, where Sam rested her at the hood.

Dean at this time had opened the back door to the driver's side.

Sam shook his head in displeased. He went to the passenger door, opened it. Next, Sam guided Missy there and very easily let her sit down in the car.

"What?" Dean asked, puzzled and seen the slight glare from Sam as he took the door from Dean's hold, seated and closed the door.

Once everyone was inside, Sam asked. " Dean, if Missy is hurt then she needs to go to the hospital!"

Missy's eyes widened and panic flooded her. She had to same something. In a hasty tone, "NOOO!"

The Boys looked at her with befuddlement.

"I- mean. Please, no. It's just a scratch. No need for a hospital visit." Missy said, as she corrected herself.

"Oh okay?! Back to the Bunker then." Dean replied, addle. Thereafter, he maintained full focus out in front of him of the paved road ahead.

"Dean, you sure it's safe for-" Sam mentioned.

"Sammy, she's hurt!"

Inside the Impala, the sound of the car was only heard. Missy love that rumble music, some how it calmed her. She wanted to tell these strangers what really happened to her, and about herself. But only time will tell if it be wise to do so.

 _ **What did you think? Let me know. Until next chapter, my readers. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beneath The Waves**

 ***Chapter 2***

Minutes went by, quietness still filled the air. No one said a word. Dean ever so often glimpsed at his much better looking side kick. When his attention wasn't at Missy or the road, it was in the rear view mirror at Sam.

"Missy, where are you from?" Dean asked, killing the silence.

"Oh...Near by." She answered.

"Anybody we can call for you?" Sam questioned.

"No-It's just me."

Sam nodded and about the time he looked towards the rear-view mirror at Dean, they both had the same facial expression, which Missy seen this.

"I know what you boys are thinking. I get by just fine on my own. It was something I had to learn to do."

"Didn't say a word, just listening." Dean said, as he presented a smile. She returned one back.

Missy shivered. As she did, it made her grabbed her lower ribs. Dean noticed this, he glanced over at the heater controls, which was on full blast. He knew he had to get to the Bunker and examined that gash.

"HANG ON!" Dean said, and punched the accelerator.

As the view began to pass rapidly. The glow from the street lights would bounced off Baby and make her glossy black color shine.

Dean seen Missy's tired and scared expression. He wanted to take her to a hospital, but that wasn't her wish.

They arrived at the Bunker, Dean put the car in park. Missy's eyes widened at the sight of the huge, darken structure that appeared to be invisible within the background. Dean went over to the passenger side door, opened it. Next, he scooped Missy up in his arms as she tried to masked the pain from him, but Dean witness it.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah?" Sam replied as he came towards them.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"Well... We did have one inside, but... There should be one in the trunk." Sam said, as he wheeled back.

"Get it and bring it inside." Dean called out, as he took Missy inside.

"Dean?!" Missy whispered.

"Shh... Save your strength." Dean replied in comfort. Next, he laid her body down onto the bed. He caught a peek at the wound area. Dean viewed that more blood had leaked through.

"Dean?" Sam asked, while holding the first aid kit.

Dean turned towards him and retrived the box.

"Um...Guys?!" Missy spoke softly

"You'll be okay." Dean said in smooth tone.

"I'm heading out for supplies...The usual, also?" Sam inquired.

Dean pulled out the keys from his front blue jeans pocket and handed them to him, "Yeah, but don't forget about her!" Dean replied, sternly.

"I won't!" With that Sam left.

Dean assorted the items that would be use. He paused after picking up the scissors.

"Um...I'm gonna have to cut your... Clothing... Hold on." Dean took his cell phone out and phoned Sam.

"Hey Sammy. Get Missy some clothes...Really?! I guess. Yep." Dean said and hung up.

"Missy, you still with me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Missy replied in a rasp whispered. She had been loosing conscience and gaining it back, since they made it here.

Dean picked the scissors up once again and begin to very carefully cut around the blood marking. He wanted to ask how it happened, but restrained himself, for now. He carefully peeled the cut material away from her skin. By the sight of it, it needs to be stitch up. As Dean started to work, a new fresh of blood wet the top of the surface. Dean took some gauges and place pressure on the spot. Next, he jump up to get something, while in a husky voice, Missy asked, "What?"

Dean had quickly disappeared and reappeared, he held in one hand a small beer bottle and sit back down.

"You need stitches. The cut is pretty deep. Here, drink this." Dean gesture towards the bottle and snatched one of the pillows and added, " Scream, bite, whatever...Into this. You will thank me later." He said and put the bottle down on the small bed table close to her.

"Dean I-" Missy hesitated.

"No, I don't want to hear it. This cut needs stitches. It's either I closed it, or we go to the hospital. Your choice?"

"Fine! Let's get this over with!" Missy answered angry, and grabbed the bottle, slugged it down. She then took the pillow and held it close to her face and mumble into the pillow, "I'm ready!" After laying back down on her opposite side, to get comfortable.

Dean nodded and proceeded.

Afterwards, Dean was glad to see the stitch work completed. It had worried him at times, for the incision didn't want to close. Dean went to reach for the beer bottle and turned it up to drink from it, to only found it empty. He glanced at the sleeping beauty that laid before him. It was hard to believe that few minutes ago she had cussed, scream and cried at him. He had to give it to her, she had guts. Dean smiled, but it faded when he remember seeing some scars that hadn't heal all the way properly. He shrugged it off as he probably had similar ones too.

Dean picked up the stuff and left the room, dis-guarding the trash items. While he next sanitized the non throwaway items, followed by him washing his hands. Sam was back and in deep search, looking for clues- anything about the case on his laptop. He had already ate and had left the bag in view for Dean to spot. When he heard Dean approached, Sam spoke.

"Yours is in the bag, along with Missy's." Sam announced.

Dean went to the white bag and pulled one of the hamburgers out and then place the bag with along Missy's in the fridge. While Dean had the fridge's door open he grabbed a beer, followed by him sitting across from Sam.

"How is she doing?" Sam asked.

"Good...Sleeping." Dean answered, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Good." Sam said.

"Find anything?" Dean questioned with a mouthful.

"Not, yet."

"Maybe something will come up." Dean responded.

Hours had passed, when Missy finally awoke. The morning light had begun to shine; it was nearly dawn. She sit up and felt dizzy, weakened, tired, and hungry. Missy's head was pounding against her skull, and the tightness underneath her ribs ceased her. She quickly grasped her head in hopes it would stop.

"What happened?" She asked out loud, but rapidly a flood of memories came to her.

'I need to leave, but my strength hasn't return. I really hope they let me stay. I just don't want to be a burden.

Just then, Missy's stomach growled. She searched around the room and found clothing; a shirt and pants laid out for her on a chair.

"Wow!" Missy spoke surprised.

Very carefully Missy put the clothes on. This would have healed faster if she could have been in a certain warm salty, watery environment. Missy viewed the spot. She had to admit that Dean did an excellent job. Missy's stomach remind her again that it was empty. She went in search for a kitchen. Missy looked around the rooms as right she was leaving, by the looks and certain items this room had to belong to one of the boys, but which one?

Missy opened the door. She wondered what type of job did these boys do for a living, with all the weapons and such. Missy walked on passed a mini library. Then, a light caught her attention, it grew brighter as she went closer.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, Missy squinted and found somone sleeping on the couch. In a quiet and quickly manner, Missy opend the fridge to find a white bag with her name on it and right beside that a water bottle. She hated drinking alcohol for it dried her body out so fast. Missy consumed the food and drink. The food not was she expected, still good though. Next, she went back to bedroom, but not before finding a bathroom, which was close by. Thankfully. Humans needs was such a bother at times. She thought as she made it back to her room. Missy wasn't new to the human ways of their life, for she had spent her equally share on land and sea.

Morning had appeared, Missy awoke from another sleeping sound. This time she felt a little better than before. She got up and went in the same direction as before.

Sam and Dean was sitting across from one another, eating breakfast. They turned to face her as she entered the room.

"Hey, there sleepy head!" Dean said, in a teased.

"Hi guys!" Missy responded, cheerfully.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Good. Sore. Still a little weak and exhausted, but on mends. Thanks to you both!"

"That's good. You're welcome." Dean replied.

"You hungry?" Sam questioned

"Very!" Missy said as she seated besides Dean. She eyed the plateful of eggs in front of her.

"Help yourself." Dean said, while Sam got up to retrieve a water bottle for her and placed it next to her plate.

"Thank you!" Missy said, as she took hold of her fork, nervously.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, beating his brother to the question.

Missy looked up at Sam and then at Dean. Deep down she knew they would not rest til answers was provided, which the boys deserved to know something. Missy only hoped what she told them would cure their curiosity.

" I was attacked, and stabbed." Missy said, calmly and place a small bit of eggs in her mouth.

"Do you know who it was?" Dean asked,

"I didn't get a good look at him- Um the attacker. It happened so fast." Missy replied, calmly.

"That monstrous bastard!" Dean commented.

"You have no idea," Missy remarked as she put her fork down.

A few days passed, the Winchesters had informed Missy she could stay as long as she wanted, for she was safe there.

The sun was slowing setting as the night began its shift. It had been an hours since Dean had left to make errands. Missy had been taking a bath for a quite awhile now, Sam went to check on her.

As he approached, Sam heard a huge splash that didn't seem to fit.

Meanwhile, Missy had hoped no one had heard her splashed she made with her tail. She had been crimp up and needed to stretched. Such a huge relief for her.

Missy was started when she discover a knock that came from outside the door.

"Missy? You okay?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Missy replied back in a panic tone.

Sam turned back and shrugged. Soon after Dean had appeared with a few bags of groceries.

After Missy had dried off and was fully clothed. She went and told the boys good night. They nodded and replied ,"Night" as she left.

However, sleep didn't come easily for Missy. She began to have a nightmare that forsaken her. Immediately, Missy seated straight up, while beads of sweat flow down her face...


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. The Spring and Summer months keep me busy. Here is Chapter 3 to Beneath The Waves. Enjoy!_

 **Beneath The Waves**

 *** Chapter 3***

The nightmare consisted of what had previous happened to Missy. The erk laughter from that man still haunted her dreams. Missy had to sit straight up and held the covers close to her body. Once settled, Missy sling the covers away and quickly headed into another room. She had to get the frightening scenes out of her mind. Some reason, she ended up in the kitchen.

All of the sudden, there was a noise coming opposite of her. She turned towards it, and tried to remain calm. She relaxed to acknowledged it was Dean. It appeared that Dean was still half asleep and woken by her. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked in a mutter.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." Missy replied, quickly.

Dean nodded that he understood and went back over to the couch and flopped on to it.

"Sorry, I woke you" Missy said, apologetic. She felt bad for waking him.

Dean waved her comment off, as it were a fly in mid air.

"I've been wanting to ask...Well, I should ask you, Dean. The bed that I am occupying - It's yours, isn't it?" Missy stated and took a seat besides him.

Dean raised his head up and gave the replied, "Yes."

"Thank you! But really if you need your bed back. I don't mind. I need to go-"

"Nonsense! Sammy and me enjoy your company. It's been a while since we had guests. It gets a tad boring with just one another to socialize with. And, no you don't have to leave, unless you think you are ready to."

"Thank you. We'll see... So, basically what your saying is... It's been a long time since a woman has been around?" Missy teased.

Dean shrugged and realized what he admitted. To hide it, he let a smile crept across his face.

Few minutes had passed and Missy broke the silence.

"Dean, I need to tell you something...The real reason I'm here."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I'm here to find...My sister's killer." Missy blurted out, feeling relieved.

"Um...Shouldn't that be left to the local authoritites?" Dean asked.

"Oh...Well...They can't...This killer is just a...monster."

"Really? Maybe I can help?" Dean mentioned.

"You? Help? How?" Missy asked, then added, " Don't tell me you are part of the FBI?" Missy remarked in a almost laugh.

"You could say that." Dean responded in a smirk.

"WHAT?" Missy said, and realized Dean was solemn. "You're serious?!"

"Uh-huh." Dean said, and pulled out his wallet from his back pants pocket to show her his I.D. "Believe me now?"

"Alright, Agent Ackles, Dean." Missy said and added, "And your brother-partner?"

"Agent Padalecki, Sam."

"WOW!" Missy replied surprised, while Dean went over to retrieved a note pad and pen.

"Shall we began?" He asked.

Dean felt a sudden of interest. He merely just shrugged it off, as it couldn't be any leads to their cold case that suddenly could it?

"Describe her?" Dean asked.

"Um...She's taller than me. Long blonde hair. Cheerful. Socialable. Likeable.-"

"Where was she at last of your knowledge?"

Missy had to be careful of how she answered this question. She had to think hard and quick. Then she got it. "Sitting at the beach, enjoying the sunset. That was something she did almost regular."

"This was something she did everyday?" Dean questioned.

"Well yeah, when she wasn't busy with...Um-work."

"Ah, okay." Dean said, as he wrote the information down, "Did she have any or spoke of any ememies?"

"Not sure. My sister is someone with a good heart. If she have any, it wasn't mention.

"You have a picture of her?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"No problem." Dean looked up and got caught in Missy's eyes as she did his. All of once, Dean mumbled, "If she looks like anything like you, well..."

"Come again?" Missy inquired, confused.

Dean cleared his throat, "Um...I mean...-"

"Mr. Ackles, was you just trying to flirt with me in some way?"

"And if I was?"

Missy bent in closer and whisper the following in his ear, "I wouldn't mind it one bit."

A smile spread across Dean's mouth. He quickly kissed her lips. "Oh, I apologize. I shouldn't have-"

Dean was interrupted by Missy kissing him back, followed by a slight giggle that escaped her lips.

"Too much?" She asked.

Dean smirked and kissed her passionately. The heat of passion engulfed them made a trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck. Next, he scooped his hands under her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. Dean continued to kiss down til he reached her bra where he unclasped it, removing the satin material. He took a nipple in his mouth and swirled around by his tongue. Missy cried out in surprise. Dean move on to the next breast and did the same actions as before. He left butterfly kisses down her stomach.

At the time of enjoyment tease, Missy had played with Dean's hair by sliding her fingers through it to scruff it up a bit. She felt him move away slightly to let her remove his clothing. Missy lifted his shirt off him, as he unfasten her pants, pulling them and her panties down and off. She located his belt and unfasten it Next, she unzipped his pants and briefs off. She had also removed his shirt in a rapidly movement.

Thereupon, they each both at the same time stepped out of the fallen garments. Dean laid Missy down on the couch, kissing her sensitve spots again, starting with her neck and ending it with the tip of her womanhood, where he enjoy her goods, that made her moan in delight. He then inserted himself into her, feeling her tightness wrapped around him. Missy's breath increase, but settled herself. Dean wondered if she was new to this.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...It's just-"

"Been a while..." Dean said, finishing her sentence, but Missy just smiled at him. "It's okay." With that, he proceeded, thrusting up and down motion, until they both reached their climax.

"WOW! What was that?" Missy asked, then realizing Dean didn't know. She had sex before, but this was divergent.

"You're joking, right?" Dean questioned, worried. 'She's to good to be true.' He thought.

"Oh, Dean!" Missy replied. "That was simply wonderful!"

Dean chuckled, and said, "Not your bad yourself."

At that point, he noticed her smiling face turned into a frown.

"Hey? What's the matter?" Dean asked, concerned.

Tears began to formed and fall down her cheeks.

"Shh...It's okay. You're safe. Remember?" Dean said in comfort.

He hugged her tightly as droplets proceed to cascaded.

Missy couldn't say a word. She felt bad for what she did and now she was confused with the feelings that flooded her. ALL- what she did-forbidden! She couldn't-shouldn't fall in love with a human man. Would it work out? She been told it wouldn't. But everyone was different. How would Dean react to her secret? Some humans were disgusted by mermaids. Would he be just another one in the category? Leaving would be best, but not sudden. Only in good terms. Now the hardest thing to do is wait.

After all, she came here to find her sister and the monster. Yes, a slim chance that her sister might be alive. It was hard to focus. Missy had never knew what 'safe' meant, until now; when she was with Dean.

Dean didn't know why he was having these feelings for the woman he barely knew. Dean could tell she had been through something dramatic and needed their help. Odd, giving the description of Missy's sister was like the other women that had disappeared, without a trace. He also sensed Missy was hiding something from him. It didn't show in her actions, but in some way it did in her eyes. Yeah, people had their secrets as he did.

With them both in deep thought, they soon fell asleep, embraced in one another arms, laying down on the couch.

When morning arrived, Sam awoke and stepped into the kitchen. Instantly, he halted in his footsteps, from being stunned. There on the couch were two- half exposed bodies, covered only in mid-way with a blanket; sleeping peaceful in each others hold. Additionally, Sam cleared his throat loudly and repeatedly. Dean abruptly woke up, followed by Missy.

"Sam?!" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Damn it!" Dean said and turned to Missy and they both laughed. He replied, "Oops."

During that time, Sam had went out of the room to give them privacy to changed. Once they was fully clothed, Missy asked, "Is there a library near by?"

"You're sorta of in one?" Dean affirmed and added. " A Supernatural library."

"That's what I'm looking for."

"You really think, this guy who kidnapped your sister is a actual monster ?" Dean questioned.

"I think so, maybe." Missy responded unsure. "I have a hunch and well...Is there also internet access here too?"

"Yep."

"And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Dean?" Sam asked, he came back into the room. Once Dean looked his way, Sam motion him to come near.

"Yeah?" Dean answered, as he stride towards Sam, where they discussed something privately.

Minutes passed, Missy hadn't notice the stillness of where she was in her own research. Suddenly, a noise distracted her. It was Dean entering the room. He had changed into his blue suit attire. The sound she was the type of shoes he wore that scraped the floor when he walked.

"We need to run out for a bit. It shouldn't take long. Something came up that needs our attention. Will you be okay here? Alone?" Dean asked. He didn't like leaving her by herself with all she been through. Also, she could still be in danger.

Missy was perplexed. ' Why the sudden hush rush? Are they like me, masking something inside as well?' She wondered. Then, it occurred to her he-they was federal agents. They are not allow to discuss cases with locals. Oh, she was a local alright, ways deep down. Missy smiled and replied with, "I'll be alright."

Dean nodded in a breeze he had exited the room.

'That was weird and I could feel the tight tension.' Missy thought and brushed it off. Sometimes her sixth sense could be a pain and play tricks on her at times. She hadn't master it on land, yet. She went into the kitchen to look for a snack of some kind.

One night, Missy decided to take a bath. Unfortunately, it wasn't in her favor. She had been very careful around water and showing her true form around the boys. As she started to gather all her items for a bath. She had washed her hands. In deep thought of what her and Dean had shared together. 'Was we a couple? Did he think we was?'-

Suddenly, the pipes broke and sprayed water all over had cause her to change into her mermaid form. Doing so, it had made her plummet to the floor, where a heavy thump was heard

Sam had walked by and apprehend the noise. He decided to check it out. He knocked on the door. No reply was answered. Afterwards, he spoke.

"Missy?"

"I'll be out in a minute. Um-just finishing up." Missy replied, in a panic tone,

If Sam's hunch was correct, he needed to see for himself. He had witness her strange actions around water, and the excuses that just didn't add up.

Sam placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it to come found it was locked. He paused.

In a instant, Sam ram his body into the door making it opened and land off its hinges. As he seen the view in front of him, shock immersed him.

Missy was seated in the floor and instead of legs, a long shiny blue-greenish tale was there. She was rapidly towel drying it, as tears filled her eyes. She looked up at him and in a frighten tone said.

"Sam, please! I can explain."

 _ **~More to come~**_


End file.
